


还有学长要爽

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 15





	还有学长要爽

“托尼，今天是学长学姐返校的日子啊。”穆勒凑到托尼旁边提醒到。

托尼划着手机的动作停顿了一下，若无其事地说，“怎么了？”

穆勒当然发现了他的动作，咧嘴笑了笑，“克洛泽学长也回来了啊，你不去看看他吗？”

“我为什么要去。”

“你喜欢克洛泽就像莱昂喜欢你，明眼人都看得出来。”

托尼侧眼看了穆勒，没有说话。

“这么好的机会不抓住，以后可就没了。”

……

“托尼，”克洛泽叫住不远处的托尼，“你不是有事要和我说吗？”

托尼愣了一下，随即反应过来一定又是穆勒搞的鬼，张了张嘴却什么都说不出来。

克洛泽看着窘迫的托尼，温柔地说，“你吃饭了吗？”

托尼摇了摇头。

“那我请你吃饭吧。”

“什么？不……”

“别忙着拒绝，我刚在这附近租了房子，东西还没收拾，我请你吃饭是想拜托你帮我收拾东西的，你愿意吗？”

托尼立马点头，“愿意！”

……  
……

顺理成章的，两人又滚到了床上。

还好先把床铺整理了出来。克洛泽想。

两人急切地吻在一起，粗重的呼吸相互纠缠，舌尖来回搅弄发出啧啧水声，托尼趴在克洛泽身上配合着他在自己口中侵略的动作，双腿分开在他的腰两侧，下身不着痕迹地来回磨蹭。

吻了许久克洛泽翻身把托尼压在身下，手指温柔地抚摸着托尼绯红的脸颊，看着他雾蒙蒙的眼睛，红润的嘴唇微张露出一点点牙齿。  
拇指抚到他的唇，被托尼一口含住，滚烫的舌头舔着自己的指腹，用简单的方法勾引着自己。

另一只手慢慢解开托尼衬衫的扣子，手掌顺着他的锁骨向下抚摸，揉了揉托尼软软的胸口，手指捏住了他的乳头轻柔研磨。  
然后克洛泽就看到托尼红肿的乳头竟然从那细小的乳孔中渗出了滴滴乳汁，指尖挑起一滴抬起头震惊地看着托尼。

“是不是觉得我是个怪人……”托尼小心翼翼地问。

克洛泽意识到自己的反应不太合适，“没有，你很好。”

“还要继续吗？”

“当然。”克洛泽又吻上了托尼的嘴，安抚着有些不安的人，手依旧揉搓着他的胸口，挤出的乳汁将两人的胸口都打湿了。  
再次把人亲得呼吸急促克洛泽才松开托尼的嘴，吻过他的脖颈，锁骨，来到他的胸前轻吻了一下他又红又肿的乳头，舌尖轻轻划过，引得托尼小声哼唧了一声，不过他没有在托尼的乳尖多停留，一路向下轻吻着。

“别……啊……”托尼没能阻止住克洛泽的动作，自己的性器已经被他含在嘴里了，各种刺激使得托尼忍不住颤抖。

克洛泽看了一眼双手攥紧了床单的人，自己头两侧曲起的双腿都在颤抖，舌头扫过他不小的柱身每一处，不得不说，托尼的阴茎真的太大了，自己的嘴巴被撑地满满的，克洛泽觉得自己的下巴都有些酸了，略微粗糙的舌面舔过他光滑敏感的龟头，甚至含住吮吸。  
很快托尼就呜咽着让克洛泽松开嘴，抖着阴茎射了出来。

克洛泽抱着还在颤抖着射精的托尼，本来是想等着他高潮的余韵过去再继续，可托尼就已经喘着粗气翻身跨坐在自己的腰间了。

托尼背着手褪下了克洛泽的裤子，他坚挺的阴茎弹了出来，直挺挺地抵在自己的股间。  
托尼俯下身又和克洛泽亲在了一起，一只手在身下握着克洛泽的阴茎对准自己的后穴就坐了下去。有些难受，有些艰难，但他还能忍受。

很快托尼就将克洛泽粗大的阴茎完全吃了下去，趴在他的怀里缓了一下后就直直坐了起来，手按在克洛泽胸前一上一下主动地动了起来。

克洛泽的床好软，每一次托尼坐下去再抬起屁股，克洛泽也会随着软软的床向上弹，这样就使他每一次的吞吐更深更用力。  
后穴传来无尽的快感让托尼下意识的抬起一只手捂住自己的嘴，发出一声声压抑模糊的呻吟。

“叫出来。”克洛泽双手捏着托尼的腰，看着忘情地骑在自己身上一脸情欲的人说。

托尼这才反应过来自己不是在宿舍里了，在这里自己可以放声呻吟，于是松开了捂着嘴的手大声的叫了出来，手顺着脖颈摸到胸口，捏着自己的乳头用力拉扯，挤出一股股的乳液从胸口流下，液体流过自己的小腹，流到自己的阴茎根部，又随着自己起伏的动作被拍打溅到克洛泽身上。

“啊……啊哈……好大……啊……”托尼有些累了，坐在克洛泽腰间把他的阴茎吃到最深处，扭着腰身收缩着后穴，“啊……嗯啊……嗯……学长……好累啊……啊……”

克洛泽眼神暗了暗，抽出阴茎手托着他的后背翻身把他压在身下。

托尼侧躺着身子，一条腿微微曲起，克洛泽手按在他的腰间又将阴茎插进了那软乎乎的肉穴中去，顶开甬道内湿软温热的肠壁，敏感的龟头被内壁舔舐，每次抽出时那些被操得像软烂的蜜桃果肉一样的肠肉前赴后继地卷来，紧窒的感觉让他忍不住想把阴茎捅到更深的地方，用力的样子像是恨不得把阴囊也挤进那淫穴中去。

“啊……深……太深了……唔……学长……”托尼被操得大声呻吟着，一只手紧紧抓着身下的床单，另一只手摸到身下撸动着自己的阴茎。

“叫我米洛。”克洛泽低声提醒着托尼。

“米洛……啊……米洛……我要……呃啊……”托尼话都说不清楚，就已经抽搐着身子再一次射了出来，正在经历高潮的身体敏感到了极致，后穴还在被不停地操弄着。

克洛泽把人翻正，分开托尼的双腿围在自己腰间，抽插的速度不见减慢。

“啊啊……啊……不行了……啊……”托尼已经释放了两次的身体已经一点力气都没有了，勾着克洛泽腰的腿也支撑不住地软了下来，可后穴中不断进出的肉棒还没有要停下的意思。

托尼被操得嘴巴大张，香舌微微探出，吞咽不及的口水顺着嘴角流下，代表着愉悦的眼泪流了一脸，样子简直淫荡到了极点。

克洛泽双手捏着托尼的大腿根，白皙的软肉从指缝中挤出，托尼那大开的臀缝被自己拍打地泛红，穴口也被阴茎无数次的摩擦变得红肿淫靡，但内里却依旧紧窒缠人。

俯身吻上托尼张开的嘴巴，挑起他软软的舌头含住吮吸，下身抽插的幅度忽然加快，将托尼的尖叫堵在口中，精液一股一股地冲刷着他淫秽的后穴。

两个人满身大汗地抱在一起，喘息声相互纠缠。忽然缩在克洛泽胸口的托尼笑了一声，声音还带着没有散尽的淫靡

克洛泽低头亲了一下托尼的嘴，“笑什么呢？”

托尼也伸手回抱住克洛泽的腰，整个人又贴近了他一些，两个人几乎要融为一体，，感受着耳边克洛泽有力的心跳声，托尼小声地说，  
“圣诞快乐。”

圣诞快乐

Feliz Navidad

Frohliche Weihnachten


End file.
